Chronicles of Dusk and Dawn: Hoenn
by ChibiUchiha723
Summary: Two trainers set at each others throats are forced to travel across Hoenn together, both equipped with more than just their starters from Birch. Traveling with Umbreon and Espeon, the two discover that history from more than one country follows closely
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Pokémon story (that I'm actually writing down ^_^) and I don't really expect it to be super amazing. I mean, my friend (stalker midget that doesn't have a Fanfiction yet) and I are writing it. So some chapters (usually the odd numbers) should be different from my writing style if any of you are familiar with it.

This is the prologue. Seeing as the first chapter is still being typed and a lot of information here wouldn't really get out unless I put this up. My character is the girl and my friend (stalk midget's) is the boy. Enjoy!

Name: Nicole Ronock

Age: 12

Hair: Reddish Brown (like, real red with brown undertones)

Eyes: green/purple (deep purple on the outer rim fading to emerald green around the pupil)

Skin Tone: extremely pale with the ability to tan easily

First Pokémon: Eevee/Espeon (Elle/ pronounced L)

Hometown: Celadon City (now lives in: Fallarbor Town)

Family: Father and older brother (Fallarbor) Mother, step-father, two step-sisters (Celadon)

Height: 4'10"

Weight: 90 lbs

Bio: When Nicole was seven, she moved to the Hoenn region from Kanto after her mother abandoned her family for the second richest family in Celadon. The night before departure, her soon to be step-sister met her by the playground with a pokéball and instructed Nicki not to open it before reaching her new home. Nicole did as promised and discovered an Eevee kit was given to her. The Eevee didn't take lightly to leaving Kanto and attempted to run away several times before being caught and brought back to Fallarbor by Nicki. After four years together, her Eevee evolved into an Espeon and a strange talent was found between the two. Thought people said it was just because of Espeon, Nicole's family knew something was different. ***the talent in question shall not be revealed until Nicole's first chapter*** When the actions of team magma and aqua began to rise, Nicole was pushed into secrecy by her family until finally, on her twelfth birthday; she was allowed to leave Fallarbor to meet Professor Birch. Summoned by a letter simply stating, "I would love to have the honor of meeting you, Nicole Ronock. Be prepared for a journey" and Birch's flowery signature, the twelve-year-old set out with her Espeon.

Now for my friend's profile. And to tell you, he's really only about 5'4". I mean, I'm even taller than him! ^_^ (he wrote his profile, I wrote mine. You'll just see the difference in style *sigh*)

Name: Alister Kael

Age: 16

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Deep Brown

Skin: Tan

Starters: Venusaur (Saurian), Feraligatr (Nomz), Blaziken (Avian), Empoleon (Emporer) Serperior (Zaxion)

Hometown: Viridian City

Family: Uncle (Celadon City), Aunt (Newbark Town)

Height: 6'00''

Weight: 140lbs.

Bio: Alister is an only child and an orphan. His parents were killed in a house fire when he was eight. He was spared thanks to an Absol which peaked his curiosity. He is a breeder for the Indigo league thanks to an agreement among the organizers he gained land near Eckruteak City to raise them. Despite this he remains competitive and still battles taking his Serperior (Zaxion) with him almost everywhere.

Thanks for reading the bios! I'll get the real chapter one up soon after he types and edits it! (-_- I'm gonna have to really get on him about it… *sigh*)


	2. Chapter 2

This is my friend's chapter. I'll be sure to title whose is which and all that jazz. Thanks for following!

* * *

**Chapter One: Alister**

As the waves rushed by the side of the boat Alister was awoken by the cry of a nearby Wingull. As he jumped the bird soared back up into the sky fearing capture. Alister's smile grew as the snow white beaches of Evergrande city came into view.

"Of all the regions I've been to this is still one of the greatest sights to behold" he heartily said to himself.

"Alister?" Alice's voice floated down from the helm of the S.S. Unda Ascensorem. "Are you up yet? We are only about forty minutes away from the shore. You really should prepare for this challenger, whoever he is."

"Sorry Alice, you're right I just thought I would work on one of my famous Hoenn tans, but I fell asleep." He called back with a laugh. He then reached for his bag lying next to him. Grabbing the top pokéball, he shouted, "Alright guys time for some fun!" he then proceeded to call his Pokémon out one by one. Hawkheart the Blaziken strode out on the deck like he had been there the whole time. He signed "It's been too long."

Alister replied "I see those signing lessons Alice has been giving you guys has paid off."

"Told you!" Called Alice's voice sounding smug. From the second zoomed out Countess the Crobat swiftly zooming around the ship only to land on Alister's head. From the third charged Nyx slamming into Alister full force as Hawk heart quickly signed "He says he's upset that he doesn't see very often."

Aries the Sharpedo was already zipping and zooming through the waves smashing a nearby hunk of driftwood as he did. As the fifth and sixth light shined Alister leapt toward Hawkheart as Slade the Zangoose came charging claws outstretched at Hawkheart but stopped cold seeing his trainer standing between the two. He signed "If you don't spend more time with us in the near future I might not stop myself from making chicken nuggets out of that great fuzzy bastard behind you." before walking away in a huff.

Sniveling came from behind Alister's bag as this exchange was occurring it was Meryl the Mawile and the youngest member of the team still frightened by the hatred of Hawkheart that Slade hung on to.

"No don't cry," Alister said reaching out to hug the young Pokémon. "Ouch! Careful those aren't exactly dull!" he said as Meryl's horns closed around his leg as they always did when she was scared.

There was silence all except for the sound of the boat's engine shutting off and Alice's footsteps as she walked down from the helm.

"I'll never understand you or your crazy Pokémon," Alice said reaching the deck where the group was waiting. Puzzled by her appearance Alister said "Wait aren't we still about 20 minutes away from the shoreline?" To which she responded by walking forward and kissing him briefly before saying, "If I do know anything about you it's that you're not ready to put the old team back in their pokéballs. Go ahead swim ashore I'm going to head back to Johto you had better be waiting for me right here when you're down."

"Right here near that Corsola reef got it. I'm glad you understand." He then leaned in kissing her tenderly before folding his jacket into his bag tying it to Aries and diving in.  
As he walked onto the beach where Aries, Merril, Nyx, and Countess were waiting Alister glanced back and saw Hawkheart and Slade racing about 40 yards back.

"Hey you guys know that there are other Sharpedo in the water other then Aries right?" Then it was as if you strapped them to a rocket because the two flew straight up to the shore almost running on the water.

"Thank you Aries for carrying Meryl and my bag" He said untying his bag from Aries' dorsal fin.

"Sharr" he cried back as Alister returned him and the other members of the team to their pokéballs.

As he approached the member's entrance Alister's mind moved to that of his opponent the judges for the Elite four would not tell him specifically who his opponent but that he had swept through the tournament but that each battle it had been with a different Pokémon. He was jolted back to reality by the attendant telling him where the battle was to take place.

"Head down this hallway to battlefield one there should be two people waiting inside." she said Alister's ears readjusting to listen.

"Thank you!" he called back racing down the hall looking for the battlefield.  
When he opened the door the man inside greeted him.

"Hello Alister it has simply been too long" the man said in an all too familiar voice.

"Raviere is that you?"Alister called back.

"As per the rules of the Elite Four may we begin without anymore discussion?" Raviere said in response.

"Fine, but I still haven't forgiven you for what happened at the Galactic warehouse," Alister snapped.

"Had to be done my friend" Raviere retorted.

"One more question who is that behind you?" Alister inquired.

"My fiancé. No more questions let us start," Raviere almost spat, fed up with the discussion.

* * *

There was supposed to be the battle right after, but I never got that part of the chapter to edit. And I was told to post just this. *sigh* This will be interesting. Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

And here comes another beautifully edited and not so beautifully written story from Billy12451. That's the midget stalker, if you didn't know. Which you probably didn't since this is the first chapter his name was written in… oh well.

By the way, this story used to be called Darkness and Light. Well we changed it, since that was ridiculous sounding. Tell us how you like the better name in a review. Giving suggestions and critiques about the story are also appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Pokémon. Neither does Billy12451. This is our Fanfiction based on an RP. Enjoy and support the official release.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alister**

Seeing the time for talk had long passed, Alister prepared for battle.

"Alright, let's begin. Slade, go!" Alister shouted.

"Infernape, take him down!" Raviere responded.

Alister's eyes widened as Slade's narrowed. Alister remembered hatching the Chimchar, then going off to Sinnoh with Raviere where he spent roughly a year away from his other Pokémon. In the single instant of recollection, Alister watched as Slade launched himself at the flame-flickering Infernape.

"Slade wait!" Alister called out too late. Slade was going in with Slash. Slade's claws glowed a bright white as he reached for Infernape's chest. As he cut the first hair Infernape snatched Slade's paw and dangled him like a pocket watch. Next came a sickening crunch of bone from Slade's arm.

"Now Infernape, Close Combat," Raviere said with a smirk.

Infernape's hands glowed a dull orange as he began beating Slade within an inch of his life. When the blur of blows ended, Infernape tossed him like a ragdoll across the room. Slade's good paw reached for a bruise that surely signigied a fracture before passing out.

"Slade!" Alister shrieked before the room recognized the K.O. A medical unit quickly ran out and took Slade's unconscious form to the medical wing. Enraged, Alister stomped the Aqua plate on the floor and the battlefield reshaped into a large pool of water dotted with small columns of fiber-glass.

"Go Aries!" Alister said, the scowl still etched into his face.

"Sharr," Aries shouted as he dived into the pool.

"Use Waterfall!" Alister shouted as all other thoughts left his mind. The water shifted into a ramp that started at Aries and ended at the Infernape. Aries began riding the ramp, speeding each second until he rammed into the Infernape. Upon impact, Infernape was slammed into the wall behind, sending small cracks and fissures around its unconscious body.

"What happened? I thought you were so good at battling. At least you used to be," Alister sneered as his anger seeped through his words. The room swept up the Ingernape as Raviere reached for his belt.

"Go Milotic," Raviere said in a sickly sweet voice.

The Milotic hit the water as if this was just another simple battle and immediately used Hypnosis, her eyes glowing a bright pink. Subdued, Aries fell asleep and sank to the bottom of the pool.

"Milotic, use Iron Tail," Raviere said, the fire of battle resonating in his eyes. Milotic simply nodded and flicked its tail as the brightly scaled end turned silver. Diving to the bottom of the pool, the graceful foe struck Aries skyward. As the Sharpedo finally awoke, he began flipping as he tried to regain balance mid-air.

"Now use Dragon Pulse," Raviere said, absorbed inMilotic's moves. The purple waves began to surge out of Milotic's mouth, hitting their mark with deadly accuracy. As Aries careened off, Alsiter's heart sank on the off chance that he might lose. He had never been driven past Aries.

"The time for games is over! Hawkheart go!" Alister said, Aries being taken away.

"Blaze!" Hawkheart said dashing onto one of the closted platforms. His feathered fists were ablaze.

"Watch out Hawkheart, this isn't your average opponent. It's Raviere," Alister said in a hushed tone.

"Are you done yet?" Raviere said impatiently.

"Fine. Hawkheart, use Sky Uppercut!" Alister said, angry for his rivals impatience. Hawkheart's fists turned a bluish-white as he leapt towards the waiting Milotic. Once struck, Milotic hit the roof and sent down small chunks of the ceiling down as she too fell.

"Quick, respond with a Water Pulse," Raviere said the second she hit the water. The Milotic shook off the attack and gathered water into glowing orbs before launching them at the platform where Hawkheart firmly stood. His first instinct to dodge aided as he jump out of the way, but the very crest of an orb struck his leg, right above the knee. Hawkheart reached for the wound the second he landed as his instincts took over. Before Alister's lips could even form the command, Hawkheart was going in for a Blaze Kick, talons outstretched. It connected with the underside of Milotic's jaw seconds after the blue fire ignited. The great serpentine beauty flipped from the force and became still on the surface of the water.

"Do you remember our first battle in Hoenn Alister? I do; your Torchic versus my Mudkip. You won just by scratching the same spot repeatedly. It's time for a rematch," Raviere said as his Swampert staggered onto the field. Chunks of the ceiling fell with each step.

"Swaaamp!" he roared as he stepped into the murky water. As he climbed onto the middle platform, Alister realized what Raviere was preparing to do.

"Hawkheart, get away from there!" he shouted. But it was too late. The earth shook as the Swampert slammed his girth onto the platform, causing what was left of the ceiling to rain down into the ever darker pool.

"Hawkheart, it's now or never! Brave Bird!" Alister rushed out. The Blaziken's very being began to vibrate energy as two layers of blue power rose around him. He shimmered for a moment before jetting at Swampert's exposed chest. Alister heard a sickening _CRUNCH-!_ and looked to Raviere. Seeing his calm look, Alister's rage came back full force.

"It's not very effective," Raviere laughed, "Now Swampert, Muddy Water!" The pool rose out of its pit and swarmed Alister's side. Hawkheart was sent tumbling as he tried to land. The water continued to rage towards Alister and took him under as well, blacking out his vision and conscious thought. The last thing he could remember thinking was… _snow?_

When Alister woke, he realized he was in the medical wing of the Indigo Plateau. Around him was a stark white room only interrupted by a few pictures on the end table. As Alister reached for one, he realized he was in them.

"Raviere and I…" he said to no one.

There were five pictures in total. One from the day they met in Cerulean City by the nugget bridge. One from the day they got their Johto starters, Alister's Totodile clamped o his forearm while Raviere laughed with his Cyndaquil. The third was taken after Alister had beaten Roxanne. The fourth after the two had met Professor Rowan, Raviere hugging his Chimchar and Alister holding a squirming Piplup. The final showed Alister walking away with his team from the Galactic Warehouse. The silver-haired teen remained in nostalgia for a moment before reminding himself of what happened that day and falling asleep.

* * *

Second chapter. I'm not supposed to be updating this late, but who cares. Rushed Author's Note WOOT!

http:/ /_ext/PDZrcDRrzDvi If you can, please visit my eggs and help me hatch them! Remove the space between http:/ and


	4. Chapter 4

Third chapter… Still Alister… *sigh* he needs to make his chapters longer…

So I started my first Nuzlocke challenge on Platinum recently. It's the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. So many good Pokémon… just… gone… GONE I TELL YOU! THEY'RE ALL DEAD! Actually they're in a PC box of mine. But I can't use them…

Note from Billy12451: For these of you that think I take too long to rewrite, you are correct. You earned +3 internets.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alister**

A few days after having lost to Raviere, Alister's mind grew weary of the idleness of a hospital room. The doctor had said he had no serious injuries but wanted him to stay until he regained his strength. The nurse left a form for discharge near his bag, saying to fill it out and send one of his Pokémon to deliver it to her station. Alister of course had been trying since day one, but always ran out of steam half way there. Again he started reaching for his bag, swearing under his breath with each step. After a few minutes of trying he fell to the floor and notices the white plastic he remembered well.

"Crutches, really? Under the bed?" Alister yelled at himself for forgetting the aiding devices. After setting the shoulders, he was able to get to his bag and the clipboard.

"Of course, no pens," He said, searching the nearby tables. Abandoning the effort and reaching towards his bag, Alister grabbed Countess' pokéball and gave it a good toss. Out Countess flew, ready for anything but the plain white room.

"Countess, can you fetch the nurse for me. And while you're at it, snatch a pen off of her station," Alister said, proud of his terrorizing thought.

A few minutes later the nurse walked in, her hair ruffled and clothes wrinkled. Countess flapped toward Alister, eyeing him for her reward. He sighed and reached into his back for the pouch of Tauros blood, tossing it to a very eager Crobat. She caught the package and bit into it moments after it left Alister's hand, careful not to spill a drop of her "ambrosia". The nurse looked slightly disheveled by the garnish sight and waited as Alister filled out the form.

"I remember the last time I was filling out this form I was fourteen," Alister reminisced, gazing at a delighted Countess.

At the time Countess had still been a Golbat, training late at night near Victory Road with Alister. He had beaten his second tournament challenger, but by the skin of his teeth. He believed it would be a great idea to try some midnight training.

"Now Countess, try an Air Slash!" his young voice called to the Golbat.

"Gol!" She shrieked as shimmering knives of air flew from her wings into the nearby branches. Diced pieces of wood fell to the ground.

"Good job Countess…" Alister began as he fell to the ground, fainting from exhaustion.

Countess, not knowing what to do, rushed to Evergrande's Pokémon Center. She began flying into the window to attempt to get the nurse's attention, but Golbat's are a common sight and the nurse paid her no mind. Eventually, growing more and more worried about Alister; she backed up and spun sideways as she charged at the window, evolving mid-spin. Once all the way through the window she was a full-bodied Crobat. Startled, the nurse began to chase Countess back to Alister. She nodded as she finally understood the situation and brought Alister back to the Pokémon Center.

As Alister filled out the last of the forms, his eyes met Countess' as they remembered the first trip.

"All done?" the nurse asked, her voice filled with a strange level of patience.

Alister nodded in response and grabbed two pokéballs out of his bag, returning Countess as he shouted, "Go, Nyx!"

"Absoool," Nyx cried, ready to go. Alister climbed gingerly onto Nyx's back as he dashed out of the room and into the hallway, calling back to the startled nurse, "No promises that I won't be back!" Alister laughed.

As the two bounded down the hall, Alister scanned the name plates on the wall, searching for Hawkheart, Slade and Aries. After a minute of searching, Alister came across Aries name. The only light in the room came from a beeping machine on the wall and overhead lamp in Aries' tank. Alister grabbed the chart off the tank and searched for any major injuries.

"Good, only bruises, no broken bones," he said softly as Aries continued to sleep in the tank. He had to tap the glass for a few minutes before the Sharpedo would actually wake. He drifted to the top of the tank, then back down to eye level with his trainer.

"I know you worked your hardest and this is your first loss in some time, but its okay. I'll make it up to you somehow," Alister said as he climbed back onto Nyx and was taken out of the door.

Nearby they found Slade's room where he was lying inside on a bed, his claws wrapped with some sort of goo.

"I know you're going to ask. Yes, I scratched a nurse and this gel on my claws is lined with… what did she call it? Nanobots designed to shock me if they come in contact with human skin. I don't believe it…" he signed, not waiting for Alister's questions. Then Alister saw the sling over his left arm.

"It's broken isn't it?" Alister began.

"I'm fine; just get me out of this thing!" Slade signed.

"No," Alister said.

"No?" Slade signed back, confusion showing on his face.

"I can't let you guys get this hurt again. I'm taking the League Challenge again," Alister announced to those around. Slade sat back, still as he pondered Alister's announcement.

"I understand what you have to do, but get me out of this hellhole as soon as you're done, got it?" Slade signed slowly, a grin crossing his face toward the end. He took a breath and the grin dissipated.

"Hawkheart took too much damage during the battle and went into shock. The second they started tending to you they sent him to Saffron City. There are top physicians there or something." The news forced the room to grow silent, Alister's breathing nearly stopping.

"It's my fault. I pushed him too hard during the battle," Alister said as tears welled up in his eyes. He returned Nyx to his pokéball and slumped out of the room, broken hearted.

**0~*~_~*~_~*~0**

"Troo," Musadisca the Tropius boomed as he and Alister sailed through the air over Littleroot town. Alister retaining heavy-hearted from Slade's news. The midday air was warm with a few updrafts as Musadisca began to land in the woods near Professor Birch's laboratory. The leaves stirred as Musadisca flapped a few more times for a certain landing. As Alister walked toward the lab's main entrance, he saw Professor Birch strolling along at the same time.

Ten minutes after their meeting, Alister had the situation explained and expressed his wishes.

"You see, I know my training skills have been sub-par as of lately, but I've been very busy. Please let me have the form to take on the League Challenge again!" After a few moments of contemplation Birch's gruff voice began;

"I'm sorry for your loss to Raviere, but the creed of the Pokémon League states, as you should know by now, that after receiving a starter Pokémon, a trainer may not receive another from the same region," he said as Alister remembered the words being uttered by Professor Oak as well. He then remembered the loophole in the system.

"What about mentorship? The rules state that if an elder trainer mentors a beginner, they can receive another starter."

"You don't think I've thought of that, it's just that the closest beginner won't be here for another day and gym leaders as well as the league frown on those who mentor for the starter," Birch retorted.

"Don't think I'm just in this for myself! It's been sometime since I've had an adventure and if mentoring means I can have another, I'll do it!"

"Fine, my phone is around the corner. You can send your Pokémon to the farm and stay here tonight."

When Alice picked up on the other end of the transfer phone, Alister started sending his team. A puzzled look crossed her face with each transfer.

"Only four… where is everyone else?" She said when he stopped.

"I lost to Raviere and I'm staying to mentor a young trainer. I'm taking the League Challenge again. I know you are probably upset by what I've chosen," Alister said, hanging his head.

"I'm upset, but not surprised. You take the challenge again and defeat Raviere. I'll be waiting where we agreed to meet after the battle," she said, a smile finding her lips and growing, "Oh, and I don't care what you say, I'm sending Zane! Bye!" She said quickly before hanging up.

A moment later a Moon Ball appeared in the transfer port. Alister laughed to himself, knowing she had closed the other end of the line.

"My pupil is going to be jealous of my Umbreon," he said still laughing, "go ahead and come on out Zane!" Zane landed gracefully and glared at Alister for a moment before biting his calf.

"Ow! I thought you grew out of that!" he shouted. Zane only smiled and strolled into the guest room, stretching himself out on the rug.

_Damn naughty nature_, Alister thought, getting into the bed and waiting for sleep to come. He thought of his soon-to-be pupil and sighed. What would he teach them? And why on Earth did he ever think this was going to be easy?

* * *

Oh gosh. I get to put my chapter up next! YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! *breath and sigh* also, if everyone reading this could please get on pokefarm. org and help hatch my Skitty eggs, I'd be mighty happy!

http:/pokegarm .org/_ext/PDZr0FZD5DZN


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, its my first chapter! Sorry if it sounds a bit choppy, two people are writing it. And I haven't played the Hoenn region in a year or so. Been more focused on Unova and Johto. So here's chapter four, from 'my characters' point of view!

All Pokédex facts are taken from the Hoenn games, but Espeon has the HeartGold Pokédex information.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokémon movies, games, shows or manga.

**Chapter 4: Nicole**

* * *

A breeze rocked through the small plane. Through a patch of grass walked an Espeon, its forked tail twitching. She raised her nose into the air and sniffed. _Now where could Master Nicole have run off to?_ This was a frequent occurrence- Espeon would turn around for only a minute before her trainer would dart after something shiny or a wild Pokémon.

"Elle, c'mere!" An excited shout came from a nearby bush. Espeon walked over and rested her tail on Nicole's back, sending a slight shock through both of them.

_What is it Master?_

"Would you lose the formalities, Elle? You never called me Master before!" Nicki whispered harshly.

_You couldn't read my mind before…_ Elle made a sound similar to a sigh, _Now what am I supposed to be looking at?_

"There! That Pokémon! I've never seen anything like it!" There were a lot of Pokémon Nicole had never seen, but this was a rare one indeed. Espeon took another step forward and twitched her ears. A small beam of psychic energy pushed into the Pokémon and had it turn around.

_It's a Dragonair- What is a Dragonair doing here? It should be in Kanto right now!_ Elle raised her tail mid-thought, breaking the connection with Nicki.

The sun filtering through the trees glinted off of the Dragonair, revealing another foible. Its reptilian skin was a purple-pink, only a few shades darker than Elle's own coat.

_It also has a color alteration? I don't like this, _the Espeon took a step back, placing her tail on Edeline once again, _we need to get out of here. Now. There are some people due to rush in at any moment… C'mon Nicki, move!_ Nicole jumped to her feet and stepped back. Elle followed quickly as people poured into the clearing. At first Elle thought they were all from the same organization, but upon hearing their threats and seeing the blue and red differences in outfits, she knew there were two different groups trying to capture the Dragonair.

"This is our Dragonair! And besides, it's more suited for our purposes than you're barberic means!" one goon shouted. On his bandanda was a white A made of bones.

"Are you trying to destroy the human race? Just because Dratini is a creature of the water doesn't mean that Dragonair should be as well. We all know it has abandoned the water, and so should we!" a man with a red cap and black M resembling a volcano argued back.

Nicki and Elle backed up another step, worried that they would get pulled into the fight. At the same moment, the shiny Dragonair reared up. Its purple-amber eyes glinted with conviction; it wasn't enjoying being the topic of some puny human conflict. With a twitch of feathered ears, clouds began to form overhead. The men in blue looked excited, but with the crackle of ozone, their mood evaporated.

_Move Nicole! That Dragonair can handle itself_, Elle pushed her head into Nicki and started walking. The girl snapped out of her small trance and began to run. Nicki turned one last time and saw the Dragonair's eyes smolder white before a bolt of lightning crackled down to the earth.

"Run!"

"Quick, retreat!" The groups dispersed a little too late, the smell of burning clothes flowing into the air. Nicki and Elle were almost ran into by an out-of-place boy in red. His outfit hung awkwardly from his small frame, as if children weren't supposed to wear such outfits.

Ten minutes later, the Espeon and owner were back on track for Littleroot Town.

"I wonder why that Dragonair was even here…" Nicki put her hands behind her head.

_It was probably smuggled over from Kanto. It's not uncommon for Rocket to ship rare Pokémon around the world. It's where I was headed before your sister found me,_ Elle continued walking.

"Step-sister," Nicole's face darkened, as did her mood. If it wasn't for her new step-father and siblings, she never would have had to leave Kanto. It wasn't all that bad in Hoenn, Nicole would tell her self years ago, but it was nothing like Kanto. A country so clean now that Team Rocket had been disbanned. _I get the feeling those idiots back there are trying something along just the same lines as Team Rocket. They can't be allowed to continue. My new home isn't going to be as polluted as the last!_ Nicki thought with anger. She turned to Elle again, "you never told me Rocket was in control of you."

_It wasn't for very long. That boy Red came and beat them down and your _step-sister_ saved me from being shipped off again._

"Hm…" Nicki pulled out her map, "we're only a day away from Littleroot if we travel through the night. That okay with you?"

_Just don't push yourself too hard,_ Elle's tail slipped through Nicki's hand. The pair traveled until finally, right after passing through the small river, they hit Odale Town.

**0~*~_~*~0**

Nicki stretched her body and sat up. Next to her Elle was curled up, glistening due to a coat of dew.

"Elle, get up. You're covered in dew," Nicki poked the sleeping nibi behind the ear. Elle jumped up and spun around, trying to get her bearings.

"Haha!" Nicole started laughing. Elle tapped her paw on Nicki's knee, _get a towel out. You know I can't stand being wet._

Nicki dug through her pack and found a towel. Elle always flipped out when she got wet. When passing or going near water it happened to be the only time she would get into her pokéball.

Nicki toweled her off before spotting her own clothes dry, "this is going to be so uncomfortable…" There were still more wet spots on Nicki than dry, but the towel itself was almost soaked, "Let's go."

The two began walking again, passing through Odale rather quickly and making their way down a heavily forested path. The unruly grass curled in tendrils around the two's feet, almost tripping Nicole on several occasions. After going in circles for a few minutes, Nicki sighed in defeat, sinking to the ground, "We're almost there and I get us lost! In a field of friggin' grass!"

_Don't be upset. It's not like I can see anything either. Let's just walk in a straight line. There might be a worn down path somewhere._

"Right," the twelve-year-old stood again and began walking until they found such a path. And just as Nicki was about to suggest a break, the forest and grass opened into a clearing dotted with a few buildings. On the far end sat a building that sat low to the ground.

"That must be Professor Birch's lab!" Emerald eyes lit up with excitement, showing the slight purple ring around the edge once widened.

_Master Nicole you look ridiculous,_ Elle nudged her trainer.

"Stop calling me master! Now c'mon!" Nicki took off for the other side of the town, Elle trailing dutifully. Before reaching the door, she stopped, her tail twitching frequently.

_Someone… there is another Pokémon here. High level…_ Elle's right ear brushed against Nicki's hand. The girl placed a hand on her forehead and smiled, "don't worry Elle, we'll be fine."

Nicole knocked and began rocking on her heels. A middle-aged man with brown-grey hair and a matching beard opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh Nicole you've made it! And you're earlier than I expected!" Professor Birch pulled her into the building and shut the door, locking Elle outside, "I have someone I want you to meet! He's going to be your mentor since he's done this before. But I need you to pick a starter before you meet him!"

"Oh… okay, but-"

"I don't know what all you know, but there are three types you can choose from. Water, fire and grass. Mudkip Torchic and Treeko. It's your choice on which you want as your first Pokémon," Professor Birch never gave Nicki a chance to speak as he took her to his lab. Pushing a button, a trio of pokéballs appeared. Their type labels were set in front of them. Nicki looked in amazement, knowing the value of her next choice. She plucked the ball in front of her and took a breath.

"Okay, I choose this one… Mudkip," she pushed the button and watched as a tiny blue creature popped out of the ball.

"KIP!" The blue monster shrieked and nudged Nicki with his head.

"Oh~! You're positively adorable~!" Nicole scooped the Mudkip in her arms and laughed as it nipped at a piece of her coral-red hair, "Elle's going to be so mad at me." Nicole put her hand on Mudkip's head, hoping that some connection was possible. Just grey fuzz as Elle would call it.

_Hm, I can't hear his thoughts. I wonder what is so different about Elle. I doubt it is that she is a Psychic-type, but it's the closest thing to a reason I know._ The Mudkip nuzzled her again before its rubbery whiskers twitched.

"Kip!" A boy bordering on the age of 18 stepped into the lab, a dark shadow following behind him.

"A Mudkip, really? Professor, I'll take the Treeko then," the boy said.

"Alister, that's no way to treat your pupil," Birch said as he handed the ball to the silver-haired male.

"You're my mentor? No fair! Professor I can handle myself! I mean- Elle and I got here just fine!" Nicki stood as her Mudkip took an offensive stance.

"Who is Elle?" Birch and Alister asked at the same time.

"She's my first Pokémon. And I think _you_," she pointed accusingly at the Professor, "locked her out!" Nicole stormed out of the lab, her tiny blue Pokémon following with its head and tail raised. The men followed as she unlocked the front door and let Elle in. The Espeon's ears twitched as she took in the surroundings, then pinned back against her head. Nicole set a hand upon her head, "what's wrong?"

_You picked a water type? So this is how you treat me- lock me out, pick a __water__ type and- what is that?_ Elle growled slightly as the dark shape behind Alister stepped forward, _why is __that__ here?_

"What are you- Alister what is that?"

"It's my Umbreon, Zane. Does your Espeon have a problem with him?" Alister smirked.

"She said he smells disgusting and- Elle how could you?" Nicki stifled a laugh as Elle sat and began grooming herself. Tilting his head to the side, Mudkip looked confused, "Mah-kip?"

"Here, return Kip," Nicole put her second Pokémon away and stood.

"Ha ha, very funny," Alister frowned, "so how high level is she?" Nicki's face scrunched up in thought, "I'm not sure to be honest. She just learned Swift…"

"Here-!" Birch almost tripped over himself as he handed a device to Nicole, "it's a Pokédex. Will store any information on Pokémon you've caught. It'll also tell you the level and move set of your Pokémon."

"Oh, thanks," Nicki opened and turned on the portable computer and pointed it at Elle. Whirring into action, a sky blue light flashed and a picture of Elle was loaded onto the screen.

"Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions."

"Now click the menu screen, then Pokémon. It should upload Elle's information," Alister said over Nicole's shoulder. Nicki scowled, but did as instructed, uploading Elle's information.

"Espeon, level 29, move set: Quick Attack, Confusion, Hidden Power (Fighting), Swift," the Pokédex read in a monotone voice.

"Geez, only 29? Zane is level 36," Zane made an odd-purring noise. It sounded more like a growl since it was coming from a dog, but his content look suggested otherwise.

"It's not like I made a point to train her. I couldn't really leave the house much," Nicki murmured. Elle rubbed against her leg and made her own purring noise before glaring at the Umbreon.

"I was just kidding. For her to be at a high level without much real training is a feat of its own. Birch, are we all set to leave?" Alister turned back.

"Yup! You've got everything you need to set out. Good luck! And don't forget to get some Pokéballs at Odale!" Birch shouted as the two walked out, both stiff and trying not to talk to each other.\

* * *

Sorry for crappy ending... And I- we've worked out an update schedual. Once a week, every Friday. In the middle of the summer when I'm on vacation it might be updated early/late, but untli then, regular updates should be rolling!

Note from Billy12451: Hey! Check out my DeviantArt page! Same user name. There are pictures from this story uploaded and more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T BLAME ME ITS ALL BILLY'S FAULT! Actually, a combination of the both. Billy had sick family and I had school work. But we somehow hammered out chapter five for you!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Pokemon in any way shape or form. Other than, you know, catching them in the games...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alister**

The wind blew through the trees as the group's ten feet trapsed the worn old path of Route 101. Alister began thinking of his new Treeko.

"If I bred this one, I sure as hell don't remember," he thought to himself. He then realized he had neither named his Treeko nor properly introduced himself to Nicole. He reached for his Pokedex and Treeko's Pokéball before scanning it.

_Hm, a Quiet nature_, he thought to himself.

_I think his name should be something original_, a young man's voice called out through Alister's mind. The young adult's gaze searched for the source of the voice, but the forest was silent, save the rustling wind.

"Nicole, did you say something?" Alister said, looking puzzled.

"No," she said, still looking forward.

_I did,_ the voice said again as Zane stopped in front of Alister.

_Z-Zane? Is that you?_ Alister heard the wind rustle past him again.

_Before you ask, no, I don't know how this happened. And I'm not sure if this connection is going to last,_ Zane turned and looked deeply into Alister's eyes, _Also, this isn't something I've always been able to do. It seems to have just happened since we left the lab. I think it might have something to do with those two._

_I can already feel you fading,_ Alister thought. It was true, the last part of his thoughts sounded fuzzed, as if muffled through a broken radio, _Before this breaks, one question. Why did you bite me yesterday?_ Alister could feel Zane smile.

_Lately you've been a breeder first and a trainer second. Everyone has wanted to do something about it, so I did,_ Zane's voice sounded somewhat smug as it dissipated from Alister's mind.

By this point, the outskirts of Oldale Town had come into view. As they kept walking, Alister saw the scattered pink Apricorn trees blowing in the northern wind. Outside the PokeMart was a young employee, looking as bright red as a Tomato berry in his oversized Potion suit as he handed out the samples of the same product.

"Ahh, back to the basics," Alister sighed as Nicole stared at him, almost as if his head had become a Tentacool. This caught his eye and he realized how informal he really had been.

"You know what? I seem to have forgotten to properly introduce myself. I am Alister Nathaniel Kael, I have entered each Regions Pokémon League and have ranked within the top five in each. I am-"

"Currently a breeder for the Pokémon Leagues on land near Eruteak City," Nicole cut in.

"How did you know?"

"You might want to fix that hole in your jeans. Your wallet fell out of your pocket on the way here. I found it laying on the ground and checked to see who's it was," Nicole said, handing him the jet-black wallet.

"Wait, how much money did you bring to start your journey?" Alister asked, realizing how tight money had been when he first started his journey.

"About $50, but I had to spend $20 or so on food and travel," Nicole said, looking into her pocketbook.

"Well, since I thought I'd only be here a day, I brought $70. Why don't you take $20 and we'll both start off with $50, okay?" Alister put his hand out to give her the twenty.

"I'm not taking your money," she responded, shoving his hand away, "I'm not a charity case. I can take care of myself."

"Fine then. Our eyes have met and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Alister shouted, jumping back from Nicole.

"Don't do this. I don't want to battle you," she pleaded.

"Too late! Once challenged by a trainer, you must battle to the best of your ability! That is the Pokémon League Rule #1," Alister said smugly.

The scene was absolutely silent as the two approached the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center. Alister smiled as he approached the left stand point, "Alright Nicole, I'm not going to hold back and neither should you!" He said, tossing his first pokéball onto the field, "Go Sjin!"

Nicole nodded, "Go, Kipper!" She declared, launching her pokéball toward the battlefield. Out of it popped her Mudkip, standing with an almost goofy grin on his face. A solid minute passed before either made a move.

"Sjin, use leer," Alister declared, making the first move. Sjin's eyes gleamed an onyx color with blood-red pupils as the shiver ran down Kipper's spine. To this Nicole responded almost instantaneously, "Kipper, use Tackle!"

Kipper dashed forward and slammed his body into Sjin's, forcing him to the ground.

"Sjin, get up! You can hang on little guy," Sjin rose back up, eyes still gleaming, "Great, now use Pound on Kipper's stomach; strike upwards!" Sjin evaded another Tackle to the left and right until he was directly beside Kipper. He then launched the mud-fish Pokémon into the air with his tail. Kipper spun in the air and landed on his stomach with a thud. With a wheeze, he passed out.

Throughout all of this, Nicole's eyes shown with excitement for the battle. But when Kipper fainted, they softened for a moment, then blazed as she shouted, "Fine! You won with your Treeko, but how about Elle versus your Umbreon?" she had already called Elle forward from the sidelines. Alister smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's see what you've got!" The first in Nicole's eyes, Alister recognized it from his first important loss. It was in Fortree against Winona, his team barely taking on a shape as she beat them with her Altaria. The loss had stung in his mind as his team trained for days just to beat her.

Before Alister knew it, Zane was in a stance for battle, teeth bared. The wind stopped momentarily, the only sound coming from Elle. Nicole's eyes were shining a dull mahogany as orbs of the same color began to float around Elle. Nicole shouted, and maybe the wind had just distorted her voice, Alister thought later. He could have sworn that there were two voices saying the same thing, one older and wiser than Nicole's usual voice.

"Elle, use Hidden Power!" Elle stepped forward and called out, the orbs flying towards Zane before impact and slamming him into a nearby tree, knocking him out on contact. A cowering Wurmple fell from its post and scurried away.

Alister's eyes grew as Zane stayed slumped on the ground in front of the tree.

"What have you- How did you do that?!" He shouted at Nicole before racing towards his fallen Pokémon. She didn't seem to hear him, but her eyes had lost the colored hue and looked glazed over. It wasn't until Elle rubbed against her leg that Nicole came out of the small trance. Alister, of course, hadn't seen this; his vision had began fading to black as he stared at Zane's body. Once it finally cleared, he was in the Pokémon Center waiting room, Zane Sjin and Kipper all being healed at once.

* * *

Short chapter. I'll write more for Nicole once I actually have time. Senior year is a bitch…


End file.
